It Happened
by setarcosjemia
Summary: One day, it just happened. Not the feeling itself—that had been years in the making—no "it" happened; that special moment, that instant where suddenly everything made sense. Rizzles one-shot. Fluff and smut within. Rated M for language and sexual content.


It happened.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: One day, it just happened. Not the feeling itself—that had been years in the making—no "it" happened; that special moment, that instant where suddenly everything made sense. Rizzles one-shot. Fluff and smut within. Rated M for language and sexual content.

**Warnings:** The following fic is rated M (NC-17) for language and sexual situations. Readers be warned.

**A/N:** This is set near the season 4 summer finale. No spoilers. Pretend Casey never happened—I know I do.

One day, it just happened. Not the feeling itself—that had been years in the making—no "it" happened; that special moment, that instant where suddenly everything made sense: why no one ever seemed to quite measure up, why things never felt right with him, why everything with _her _did.

It wasn't a moment out of the ordinary. There were no extenuating circumstances, no drunken confessions, no heart-to-heart discussions. No, there was simply a moment when Jane looked into those sparkling hazel eyes and saw something completely new and different reflected back in them—something she would realize had been there all along.

Maura had been laughing at something—Jane didn't even remember what—her dimpled cheeks were rosy with delight, her eyes almost gleaming. She had her hand to her blushing, freckled chest. Jane could not help but smirk, laughing through her nose. Her heart swelled with joy.

Maura's laughter was intoxicating. The sound … Jane found it hard to describe… It sounded like what it felt like to have Maura's arms wrapped around her in a warm hug, like being enveloped in her perfume, with her touch lingering a few extra glorious moments.

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. The laughter left her nose and swept deep into her belly. She crossed her arms over her stomach and her whole body shook with the hilarity of her realization.

"Jane?"

The brunette only registered Maura's voice because it was suddenly so concerned.

"Are you okay?" Maura said, placing a gentle hand on Jane's shoulder.

Jane looked up at the blond, tears streaming from her eyes, dimples still quite visible. She desperately tried to recover herself but she was having difficulty breathing.

"Jane!" Maura said, growing evidently upset. "Goodness, it wasn't _that_ funny!"

"No!" Jane wheezed. "It wasn't!"

"Then why are you hyperventilating?" Maura said visibly struggling not to join her friend in a bout of giggles. The doctor checked Jane's pulse from her wrist.

"Because…" Jane took long, slow breaths through her nose, trying to calm herself. "Because I…"

Jane wiped the moisture from her eyes and looked up at Maura with an affectionate glow in her dark brown eyes. She ran her fingers through her black mane of curls in an effort to compose herself. With one final long breath, her smile suddenly faded. Her face paled and her eyebrows knitted.

"Because…?" Maura questioned, waiting expectantly.

And then _it_ happened. Not the _it_ that had sent her into a spiraling fit of laughter, but the _it_ that would change everything. The _it _that Jane had tried to deny she ever thought about over the past four years.

She had not intended to say anything aloud. In fact, it was barely even a thought. The words simply slipped off her tongue as her brain finally put the last piece into place. Thinking back on that moment, Jane would say that her spontaneous confession was probably obvious to anyone but the two of them.

"Because…" Jane almost whispered. She gazed into those worried hazel eyes with such shock and wonder that Maura actually grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her firmly. Jane's face was completely serious, "… I'm in love with you."

After a moment Jane blinked, as if waking from a dream. Maura's face was pale, her eyes wide. Her jaw clenched and she swallowed. Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes searched Jane's face desperately.

"Wh—what did you say?" Maura barely breathed, letting Jane's shoulders go and stepping back, looking absolutely horrified.

Had Jane not still been in utter shock at her realization, she might have worried that Maura was appalled at her confession. Instead, a faint smile appeared on Jane's lips and the furrows in her brow lessoned. More to herself than Maura she repeated, "I'm in love with you."

"You..." Maura looked like she was struggling to breathe. She staggered back a step. "You're in …?"

Afraid Maura was going to fall, Jane stepped forward and caught Maura by the waist. The blond blinked and a smile cracked across her face. Her eyes lit up and those perfect dimples pierced her cheeks.

Maura didn't have to say it back; she already had a thousand times. Suddenly Jane knew. Jane understood why Maura's arms lingered around her in every embrace. Why Maura had that special sparkle in her eye whenever it was Jane who made her laugh. Why she always caught Maura watching her out of the corner of her eye. More importantly, Jane finally knew why she didn't mind Maura's lingering embrace. She knew why making Maura laugh was her favorite thing to do. And Jane knew why she was always watching Maura out of the corner of her eye.

But when Jane looked at her best friend now, more than anything she knew that somehow Maura was just as oblivious to Jane's feelings as Jane had been to hers. All this time, all these wasted years Maura had been showing her—in some cases even telling her—how much she loved her and Jane had completely missed the signs.

Maura's face was a mess of confusion, disbelief and shock. "You're in love with me?" She repeated dumbly.

"Yes!" Jane said with decisiveness, pulling Maura towards her. Jane's coffee-brown eyes melted as they focused on the hazel pair now just inches from hers. "Of course I do."

"Jane I—" Maura's eyes were sparkling with joy again but Jane would not—could not—let her finish. In a swift movement slipped her hands into Maura's golden hair, grasping her gently by the neck. Before Maura could say the words that had been in her eyes all evening, and every day before, Jane dipped her head down and placed her lips on Maura's.

Maura, having been halfway through a sentence, had her mouth slightly open as Jane moved forward. The doctor moaned softly as Jane lips touched hers, her nose grazing against her own. Jane kissed her long and slow and hungrily. She let her fingers spread through Maura's soft hair, enjoying every glorious sensation.

_Finally,_ Jane thought as she slipped her tongue over those sweet, soft lips. It was as if she had gone a lifetime without something she had never known she longed for. Kissing Maura was like nothing Jane had ever felt before. It was a mess of soft and wet and heat. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She sucked air through her nose, desperate not to break the intoxicating spell.

_I'm kissing Maura._ Thoughts suddenly invaded Jane's consciousness. _She feels so good. Oh my god, I'm kissing her! Don't stop, don't think, just do! If she keeps moaning like this I'm going to…_

Jane stepped back, breaking the kiss. The two of them breathed heavily, staring at each other, eyes locked. Jane smiled and then looked down nervously, her face reddening. There was a long silence.

"Wow." Maura finally said, letting out a long, slow breath, combing her fingers through her messed hair.

Jane couldn't help but smirk. "Just 'wow'? Did I really just reduce Doctor Maura Isles to one word sentences?"

Maura hit her playfully, "Hey!"

"I guess that's a yes." Jane smirked again.

"That was…" Maura tried again.

"Two now. Come on you can do it."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Maura said, grasping Jane by the hips and pulling her body flush against hers.

The second kiss lasted much longer. It was soft and tender, exploratory. Jane didn't have time to think about what it meant or where they would go from here. Everything was Maura's lips and hair and skin. The smell of her perfume and shampoo mixed with the sound of needy pants and breathy moans. Jane could feel the moisture pooling between her legs with every passing second.

"Maura." Jane groaned in the blonde's ear as her slender hands slipped down Jane's button-up to her breasts.

"I love you too Jane," Maura whispered in the brunette's ear as if confessing a horrible sin. "I've loved you for so long. I tried to tell you. I've tried to tell you so many times."

There was something about hearing Maura say it aloud that was at the same time wonderful and terrible. For one thing, Maura couldn't lie, at least not without breaking out. And as sure as Jane was about the reasons behind Maura's behavior; it was a whole other thing to hear the words themselves. But Maura's heartfelt confession also left a twinge of sadness, for Jane quickly realized that she had been leaving her closest friend to suffer in her feelings for so long.

"Shh…" Jane said, spreading feather-light kisses down Maura's jawline and letting her hands slip around Maura's back, pulling her into a tight hug. "I know. I've been an idiot for so long."

"Don't say that!" Maura said, pushing Jane back so she could look her in the eyes.

"But I have been." Jane said with a determined face.

"No, you've just been the same old stubborn Rizzoli I fell in love with so long ago." Maura said putting her hand to Jane's cheek so that she could direct Jane's downtrodden gaze back up to her own.

"Falling for me was a horrible idea." Jane said, trying to sound lighthearted. Instead she just seemed crestfallen.

"It wasn't my idea at all." Maura said, smiling warmly. "In fact, my brain had very little to do with it."

"What, no chemicals or hormones or genetic wiring?" Jane teased, starting to find comfort in Maura's smile again.

"Nothing I know about science, biology, physiology or genetics even comes close to explaining what I feel for you." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

Jane frowned at her in honest-to-god disbelief. No one had ever said anything as remotely romantic and heartfelt as Maura had just said to her. All she could do was blink.

_No way I'm this lucky._ Jane thought to herself as Maura gazed up at her.

"No way in hell is the most wonderful woman in the world is in love with me." Jane said, her smile wide, sincere.

Maura's eyes brimmed with moisture. "Jane…" she whispered, her hands at Jane's chest. She searched Jane's russet eyes, blinking back the tears. Jane sighed, pulling Maura into her and breathing her in.

Maura rest her head on Jane's chest, her breath tickling the hairs at Jane's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and held her close. The two were silent for a moment.

"God only knows how I ever got Detective," Jane suddenly thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Maura inquired, tracing her fingers along Jane's collarbone.

"All this time…" Jane said softly, her eyes closing dreamily as Maura ghosted her fingers over her skin. "…I've been trying to find out what's wrong…"

"What's wrong with what?" Maura said as she placed feather-light kisses at Jane's neck.

Jane sighed contentedly. "What's wrong with every man that has come into either one of our lives."

"What's wrong with the men in our lives?" Maura said, looking up into Jane's eyes, her expression curious, but worried too.

"Well for one thing the guys you've dated lately haven't exactly been upstanding citizens have they?" Jane laughed.

"Jane!" Maura rebuked.

The brunette's smiled, her eyes glowing with warmth. "Even if they hadn't turned out to be murderers and criminals, I would have found something wrong with them."

"Why?" Maura frowned.

"Because I've wanted you all to myself." Jane said, pulling Maura to her by the hips. She placed a light kiss on her lips then rest her forehead on Maura's.

"What about the men in your life?" Maura said, still searching Jane's eyes.

"They were never you."

Maura watched her silently for a while. Jane could see the resistance in her eyes. How could she blame her? All this time she must have been telling herself she wasn't allowed to feel what she so obviously did.

"Even Casey?" Maura finally asked.

"Especially Casey." Jane said resolutely, placing a kiss on Maura's perfect nose. "How could he ever hope to measure up to you?"

Maura continued to study the brunette. Jane could read her like an open book—that is now that she had stopped skimming the page and really looked—Maura wanted to believe, but the doctor had her doubts.

"Maura…" Jane said determinedly, making sure to look her right in the eyes, "I love you. I've never loved _anyone_ the way I love you. I'll do anything it takes to prove it to you. I'll tell our friends, our family. Hell, I'll have a coming out party if you want me to!"

"Jane that's not really necessary." Maura said, shaking her head. Still, Jane was sure she had never seen a brighter smile on her best friend's face.

"Yes… it … is." Jane said between soft, reassuring kisses. "I have to make up for being a horrible friend."

"Jane you haven't—" but the brunette didn't let her finish. Instead, she stepped forward, pressing Maura against the kitchen counter. Her strong arms slipped around Maura's waist and hoisted her up onto the counter, their lips pressed together in a hungry, searing kiss.

Jane's fingers trembled as her hands groped over Maura's burning skin. Desire pooled between Jane's legs as the blond moaned into the kiss, her hands slipping to the brunette's waist and tugging her closer by the belt loops. Maura's hot center pressed against Jane's midsection. Jane groaned as Maura pressed her hips upward, seeking more pressure. The doctor wrapped her legs around Jane tightly and moaned as Jane moved kisses and sucks to her pulse point.

"For a bad liar …" Jane said between nips and sucks "… you're awful good at lying to yourself if you believe that."

"Believe what?" Maura moaned softly as she ran her fingers through Jane's ebony hair.

"That I shouldn't have figured all this out years ago." Jane said, her forehead now pressed against Maura's watching the sensations flicker over her face. Jane let her hands move up Maura's sides slowly, appreciating the slight curve of her hips and the way her silk skirt hugged them perfectly. The blonde's breathing hitched as the tips of her fingers reached the sides of her breasts.

"Jane…" Maura let out a low moan in the brunette's ear as Jane's hands gently cupped her breasts and squeezed softly.

If the sound of Maura's laughter was like an explosion in Jane's heart, her moan was like a fucking nuclear blast throughout every inch of her body. Never mind her underwear, she was lucky if she wouldn't have to buy new pants. But Jane wasn't really concerned about anything other than eliciting that sound over and over and over.

"Maura…" Jane whispered, a hint of nervousness in her voice, "tell me what you want."

"Just touch me." Maura pleaded, her hands slipping to Jane's ass and squeezing. "Kiss me. Don't stop."

"Never." Jane said simply, her lips pressing against Maura's again. Her arms slipped down to Maura's sides and under her ass. She grunted into the kiss as she lifted Maura up off the kitchen counter. Maura squeezed her toned thighs tightly around the brunette, her hands at Jane's neck as she carried Maura across the living room.

"I love you so much." Maura breathed between kisses.

"I…" Jane said with strain. "I don't think I can carry you all the way upstairs."

Maura groaned as she slid down onto the floor. "Jane, please…"

"As much as I'd like to take you here on the stairs, I'd much rather our first time was in your bed." Jane smirked.

"Well you better hurry," Maura said with a wink as she turned to climb the stairs, unbuttoning her blouse, "because I've been waiting for an awful long time."

Jane stood in startled silence for a moment as Maura's silk shirt slipped from her shoulders, revealing a black lace bra and the freckled flesh of Maura's muscular back. Jane swallowed. She never knew the sight of someone's body could make her so hot and bothered.

"Are you coming?" Maura said, peering back at her with a sly smirk. It was obvious that Maura knew what her body did to the brunette by the way she let her hand slip down the curve of her hip as she gazed down at her.

"Nearly." Jane said with a gulp before she sprinted up the stairs, two at a time.

Maura continued to undress as she made her way to the master bedroom, letting her clothes slip silently to the floor. By the time Jane had closed the door behind them, Maura was in nothing but her black silky underwear and bra, even her black heels had been tossed aside.

Jane on the other hand, had been so busy watching Maura's slow, meticulous undressing that she had barely managed to unbutton two buttons on her shirt. If only she had taken Maura's earlier offer to change into one of her extra BPD shirts she would be that much closer to having her skin touching the heaven that was Maura's flesh.

"Let me." Maura said, removing Jane's clumsy hands from her blouse.

Jane stood in awe as Maura slowly unbuttoned her shirt, carefully slipping the sleeves over her strong shoulders. With her hazel eyes locked on Jane's, Maura slipped her hand down Jane's midriff, pulling up the final layer that blocked her view of those defined abs. Quickly Jane tossed the undershirt to the floor as Maura's fingers ghosted over her stomach. Her abs twitched and yet more moisture pooled between her legs as Maura undid her belt and unzipped her pants.

The brunette practically shook with need as Maura's hand grazed over her underwear. Jane's pants fell to the floor and she stepped out of them and towards Maura. Their lips met again and Jane backed Maura to the edge of the bed, slowly crawling over her as the blond sat back onto the sheets.

Jane gently pressed her body onto Maura's, skin touching skin. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Maura was like silk and fire and ecstasy. Jane moved her kisses to Maura's jaw, and down her neck, to her right collarbone. She sucked and nipped and kissed, absolutely loving every moan and sigh and groan she elicited. She gradually moved her attention southward to the valley between Maura's perfectly round breasts. Maura's grasp at Jane's head tightened as the brunette let her hand cup her left breast and squeeze gently. Jane moved her palms over Maura's breast, feeling the hard nipple pressing through the fabric.

"Jane!" Maura moaned as the brunette pulled down the fabric and attached her lips to the sensitive bud. Jane sucked and licked the pert nipple until Maura was panting, and then for good measure she nipped it lightly, then soothed it with the flat of her tongue.

"How are you so good—?" Maura's thought was interrupted by Jane shifting so she could pay the same attention to her other breast.

Jane didn't know how she seemed to know what she was doing. She just felt a need to do something and she did. She wanted to touch Maura everywhere, taste every bit of her. The more Maura moaned, the more reassurance she had to keep going.

"Maura, you feel so good." Jane said in a tone so low she barely even recognized it herself.

"Jane, please!" Maura pleaded, her eyes almost watering with need.

"What's wrong?" Jane said, growing concerned.

"I need you." Maura pleaded, her eyes tightly shut and her breathing labored.

"I'm here." Jane said, moving kisses up to Maura's lips.

"No!" Maura said, looking into Jane's eyes as she grasped her left hand and plunged it deep into her soaking folds moaning loudly as Jane's fingers brushed against her throbbing clit. "I _need _you."

"Fuck!" Jane moaned as Maura's wetness seeped through her fingers and the blond started thrusting her pelvis up into Jane's hand.

"Jane!" Maura moaned, starting to shake under her. "Please!"

Maura pressed upward into Jane's hand as she slid her fingers through her hot, soaking folds, continuing to moan. But no sound Maura had yet made compared to the eruption of sound as Jane slipped two slender fingers deep into her core. The sound itself nearly made Jane cum as she started a steady rhythm in and out, rubbing Maura's clit with her thumb as she did so.

"Jane!" Maura moaned so loud Jane might have been afraid the next block could hear if she hadn't been so intent now on taking Maura over that edge. Instead Jane was encouraged to pump faster, reach deeper, curling her fingers into that special spot that always worked for her.

"Oh god Jane!" Maura nearly screamed as her back arched and her hips pressed upward into Jane's diligent thrusts. "Fuck!"

Jane was nearly as breathless as Maura when she finally started to come down from her high, but Jane was addicted to the smell and taste of Maura. Never in a million years would she have thought that she would be kissing Maura, no less moving down between her legs, slipping off her panties and licking up every bit of moisture Maura had to offer. Jane had only intended to lick her clean but Maura started to shiver again and Jane could not help but press the flat of her tongue right where it sent Maura moaning and spiraling into ecstasy yet again.

It was only when Maura collapsed again that Jane stopped. She trailed kisses slowly up the blonde's stomach, between her breasts, up her neck and finally to her lips.

Maura was panting. "That…" she tried to say, "…was..."

Jane smirked. "I'm getting pretty good at making you speechless, aren't I?"

Maura laughed and kissed her softly. "I don't know… we'd have to repeat that several times just to make sure it wasn't a fluke."

"I'd say I'm up for some practice." Jane said, her heart swelling with joy at the look of pure adoration in Maura's eyes.

The blond stared at her in silent wonder. Her smile remained, but Jane could sense of that old doubt slipping into her tone, "Jane I love you so much."

"Maura, I know what you're thinking and I don't ever want to go back." Jane said her fingers dancing along Maura's cheek, brushing the hair from her face. "How could I ever give this up?"

"Give what up?" Maura frowned.

"You and me. _This._" Jane said placing a palm on her cheek and searching her eyes. "I don't want to ever lose the way you look into my eyes with such …"

"Love?" Maura said, kissing Jane softly.

"Yes but …" Jane smiled but still struggled for the word.

"Desire?" The blond suggested with a more lingering kiss.

"Honesty." Jane said, slowly opening her eyes as Maura released her lips.

"Honesty?" Maura's brow furrowed. "Jane you know I can't lie."

"No, I don't mean it like that." Jane shook her head. "I mean … when you look at me now… it's different."

Jane watched Maura's searching eyes, hoping she could understand. The brunette wasn't much for words, but she felt that this, at least, she owed her best friend. Maura must have sensed what an occasion this was, because she patiently waited for Jane to continue.

"I don't know how I have been such a fool for so long." Jane finally continued. "I refused to see what was right in front of me because I was scared. I was scared of the connection I felt to you. But now... now that I've opened up to you—that I've finally got my head out of my ass—"

"Jane!"

"Just let me finish!" The brunette said firmly. "What I'm trying to tell you is that I can see all of it now—everything you've been holding in. And Maura it's so hard for me to believe I deserve so much. But who am I to call you a liar?

"I don't want to ever do anything to take away the way you look at me. The way you've looked at me all along but I've just refused to see. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to hide away that look you only ever used to give me when you thought I wasn't looking."

"What look is that?"

"That look you are giving me right now."

Maura smiled playfully, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Jane said kissing Maura again. Maura let out a soft moan as Jane slipped her tongue between her parted lips and spent a long moment sucking softly on her tongue. Eventually Jane's lips moved along Maura's jaw and to her ear. Breathing heavily into her ear she whispered, "And you know exactly what it does to me."

"I do?" Maura laughed, turning her head to the side so Jane could suck and kiss as she pleased.

"Yes." Jane said simply, feeling an ache quickly returning to her.

"Jane." Maura suddenly moaned in a tone of more admonishment than pleasure.

"What's wrong?" Jane pulled away, gazing at her perplexed.

Maura narrowed her eyes at the brunette. Almost comically she pounced on Jane, pushing her onto her back and straddling her legs. Jane laughed at Maura's sudden aggression but quickly grew quiet as those hungry hazel eyes looked down at her.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to touch you? Taste you?" Maura said, running her fingers up Jane's defined stomach to her simple black bra.

Jane moaned softly as Maura squeezed Jane's breasts, her nipples hardening through the fabric. Teasingly Maura ran her fingers over the sensitive buds, causing Jane to arch into her touch. The blond leaned down, reached around Jane's back and unhooked her bra. Jane's breath hitched as Maura quickly caught a nipple in her mouth and sucked.

"Maura." Jane moaned.

"I've imagined what you would sound like." Maura confessed, massaging the other breast with her fingers, eliciting further moans. "Nothing I imagined could compare."

"God, Maura." Jane was already aching, soaking. She didn't know if she could stand another minute without Maura at her throbbing center.

Slowly Maura's hand reached southward as she readjusted herself above Jane's slender figure. Maura's fingers were twitching almost as eagerly as the muscles of Jane's stomach as she whispered in her lover's ear.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me? One look at you and I'm soaked. I hear your voice …" Maura's fingers where trailing up and down the inside of Jane's thighs, causing her hips to arch up. "… I could cum from the sound of it."

"Maura." Jane almost pleaded. Had she not already been in such a compromising situation, she would have blushed at Maura's words. But Maura only got dirtier, and Jane only got wetter.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long. Wanted to make you cum in my mouth…" Maura finally let her fingertips graze over Jane's underwear with agonizingly soft strokes. "…over… and over… and over."

"Maura!" Jane moaned loudly, releasing her tight grip to the sheets to dig her nails into the blonde's shoulders. "Please."

As if Maura lost her patience as well, she quickly slipped Jane's panties from her legs and tossed them to the floor. It was one flimsy layer but suddenly Jane felt completely vulnerable, but if Maura didn't do something about the ache between her legs soon, Jane was sure she was going to explode. Maura looked down at her as if asking permission to touch a priceless jewel.

"God Maura!" Jane said with frustration, only to be repeating the phrase as Maura slipped her fingers between Jane's folds and started a steady rhythm over her clit. "Oh God! Maura! God Maura! Fuck!"

Maura was much quicker to find the right pace than Jane had been and she seemed to find just the right spots with ease. All Jane could think was the pressure building between her legs.

"Jane, you feel so good." Maura moaned in her ear.

"Maura!" Jane continued to moan over and over. "Oh God Maura."

Jane was so close to an ecstasy she was sure she had never reached before when suddenly Maura shifted. Jane groaned in protest but Maura's fingers were soon replaced by the warm of her tongue. She was already breaking apart when Maura inserted one finger and then another, pumping in and out.

"Fuck!" Jane moaned, her hips arching high, her legs quivering as she grasped desperately to the bed sheets. "Maur—ah!"

Maura licked and sucked everything Jane had to offer. Jane was a panting, sweaty mess when Maura finally moved up to kiss her. The brunette could taste herself on Maura's lips but she could hardly protest. Jane didn't think she would be able to move for at least a day.

Jane tried to say something but she only managed a steadying sigh.

"Now look who's speechless." Maura teased, peppering Jane's neck with kisses and laughing softly.

Jane peeked at Maura with one eye open. Maura tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked down at her mischievously. They both started to giggle.

After a moment a silence fell over them, not one of awkwardness but rather one of familiarity. Maura fit perfectly in Jane's arms, with their legs intertwined, her head nestled on her shoulder, her fingers playing lazily with Jane's messy curls. It was as if Maura had belonged there all along. Sure, Jane would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about the future, but there was nothing uncomfortable, nothing strange about their intimacy. Maura had always been able to break down the barriers she built. It seems she had finally broken down the last one.

"I love you." Jane whispered softly, almost as if to herself.

"I love you too." Maura murmured back.

Jane pulled the sheets over them and Maura settled into her shoulder again. She played with Maura's hair as the blonde's soft breathing started to lull her to sleep. She was almost asleep when Maura shifted.

"What happened tonight? I mean, why did you finally tell me?" Maura said, propping herself up on her elbow and looking Jane curiously in the eyes.

"I just realized it." Jane shrugged. "There was just something about your laugh … and suddenly it just made sense."

"What? What made sense?" Maura said with a curious frown.

"Why your smile has always made my heart do summersaults." Jane said tucking the hair away from Maura's face and beaming up at her.

"Well actually, if your heart could even—" Maura was interrupted by a quick kiss.

"I know, I know, it's a figure of speech woman!" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always do that?" Maura frowned, looking slightly hurt.

"Do what? Kiss you?"

"No, interrupt me when I'm sharing information like that."

"Honestly?" Jane struggled to keep the sarcasm to minimum but her old protection mechanism was a hard habit to beat.

"Yes." The blonde said, still sounding somewhat offended.

"Because …" Jane looked her firmly in the eyes "…and if you tell anyone I said this so help me …"

Maura looked at her knowingly.

"Okay!" Jane admitted. "It's because I find your google-mouth so damn cute I just have to make it stop before I—"

"Kiss me?" Maura smirked.

"No." Jane smirked before kissing Maura softly.

"Really?" Maura said suspiciously, moving kisses along Jane's jawline.

"Only when your 'sharing' was particularly dorky." Jane said, closing her eyes as Maura's hand slid over her breast.

"Hey!" Maura said with mock offense. "I am not 'dorky!'"

"Yes you are," Jane said, locking eyes with Maura, her warm smile showing even in her coffee brown eyes, "but I wouldn't have you any other way."

END


End file.
